Kalte Asche
by Vesperli
Summary: House muss sich von einer geliebten Person verabschieden.


Titel: Kal†e Asche

Autor:Vesper

Genre:Alternate Timeline / Drama / Charaktertod

Rating:PG-13

Spoiler: Keine

Pairing:Gen

Zusammenfassung: House muss sich von einer geliebten Person verabschieden.

Prompt: # 74 Fire

Worte: 2590

Anmerkung:Inspiriert durch den Titel und das Cover des Buches „Kal†e Asche" von Simon Beckett. Und ja, im Moment bin ich in einer leichten Wuddy-Phase.

†

„Da ist er." Das Taxi hielt direkt am Bordstein. Wilson reichte Cuddy eine Hand um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Ihr Po fühlte sich nach einer halben Stunde auf der kalten Treppe ebenfalls wie Stein an, und es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bevor das Gefühl von Leben in ihren Gluteus Maximus langsam zurückkehrte. Wilson ging auf das Taxi zu und öffnete House die Tür, der den Fahrer mit ein paar 5 Dollar Noten bezahlte. Schwerfällig und müde stieg er schließlich aus dem Fahrzeug und das erste was er tat ,war, Cuddy und Wilson einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu schenken. „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich das alleine machen will." Als Wilson seinen Freund am Ellbogen stützen wollte, zog House den Arm zur Seite. Cuddy, die selber von Ereignissen der letzten 48 Stunden übermannt wurde, hielt sich bedeckt im Hintergrund. Es war wohl das Beste für alle, wenn Wilson versuchte den Draht zu House aufrecht zu erhalten. Als House Cuddy musterte, die nicht geschminkt war, dunkle Augenringe hatte und strähniges Haar, wäre er beinahe eingeknickt. Aber nur beinahe. Er hatte Cuddy noch nie in Jeans gekleidet gesehen, geschweige denn in einem einfachen Sweater. Ihr Anblick verstärktedas surreale Empfinden dieses Begebnisses. Auch wenn er es innerlich nicht wahrhaben wollte, wurde er durch äußere Umstände immer und immer wieder auf den Warheitsgehalt gestoßen. „Wir möchten dir helfen," sagte Wilson, und es klang wie der Versuch einer Rechtfertigung, die keine hätte sein brauchen, wenn House kein solcher Sturrkopf gewesen wäre. Der erschöpfte Wilson, dessen Nerven zum zerreißen gespannt waren, rang um Fassung. In Momenten, wie diesen, in denen House die Hilfe zurückwies, hätte Wilson am liebsten einfach nur zugeschlagen und seiner Trauer einen bitteren Beigeschmack hinzugefügt. Doch der rationelle Teil seiner Persönlichkeit hielt ihn zurück und sagte ihm, dass House einfach nur überfordert war mit der Siuation, und dass man Rücksicht nehmen sollte. Rücksicht auf einen verbitterten Krüppel, der nun bis an das Ende all seiner Tage nur noch schwarz sehen würde. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe." House humpelte zur Steintreppe, bedacht darauf, Cuddy nicht anzurempeln. „Ich habe jetzt keine halbe Stunde hier in der Kälte auf dich gewartet, um wieder nach Hause zu fahren," grummelte Cuddy und konnte nur schwer ein Gähnen unterdrücken. House rollte mit den Augen und stieg die Treppe hinauf zur großen Flügeltür aus schwarzen Holz, die in die imposante Eingangshalle des Mietshauses am Stadtrand von Princeton führte. Oft hatte er dieses Haus nicht betreten, weil von Anfang an feststand, dass es nicht Teil eines gemeinsamen Lebens sein sollte. Bevor er den Knauf drehte, ließ er seine kalte Hand noch einen Moment darauf ruhen, um sich innerlich zu wapnnen für das, was ihn nun erwarten würde. Er holte tief Luft, und als er die Tür endlich öffnete, atmete er tief aus. Beim nächsten Luftzug wurde ihm fast übel. Es stank bestialisch nach Rauch und verbranntem Holz. House betratt unbeirrt die große Halle, deren weißen Fliesen aus der Kolonialzeit nun mit schwarzen Ruß bedeckt waren, doch Cuddy musste sich umdrehen, als sie etwas von dem Ruß in die Lunge bekam. Sie krümmte sich und wurde von einem fürchterlichen Hustenanfall heimgesucht. „Hey," rief Wilson besorgt, als er die Stufen hinauf gelaufen kam. Er legte Cuddy eine Hand auf den Rücken und mit der anderen stütze er sie solange, bis der Anfall abgklungen war. „Geht es wieder?" wollte er wissen und schaute ihr besorgt in die Augen. Cuddy nickt nur sprachlos und hätte am liebsten wieder angefangen zu weinen, als sie die tiefe Trauer in seinen rehbraunen Augen sah. „Lass uns reingehen." Unbewusst griff er nach Cuddys Hand und zog sie sanft hinter sich her in das Haus. Er sah, wie House aus der Tasche seines Mantels einen kleinen Schlüsselbund zog, dann aber feststellte, dass er diesen nicht brauchte, da die Tür zu der Wohnung nur angelehnt war. Das Feuer hatte sie stark zerstört, so dass sie nicht mehr richtig ins Schloß fiel. Mit seinem Stock stupste House die Tür an und mit einem leisen, ja fast schon unauffälligen Quietschen ging sie auf. Wilson blieb abrupt stehen, überwältigt von dem knappen Einblick, der sich ihm von Weitem in die Wohnung bot. Cuddy rannte in seinen Rücken und verlor kurzzeitig das Gleichgewicht. Wilson sah nur Schwarz. Alles, was er vorher als moderne und attraktive Wohnungseinrichtung empfunden hatte, war nun schwarz und verkohlt. „Gott," stöhnte er, als wenn ihm jetzt zum ersten Mal bewusst wurde, was geschehen war. Er wusste, dass es schlimm werden würde, doch anscheinend waren seine Vorstellungskräfte nicht ausgesprägt genug. Er drehte sich zu Cuddy um, und stellte sich in einem bestimmten Winkel vor sie, damit sie keinen Blick in die Wohnung erhaschen konnte. „Möchtest du wirklich da rein gehen?" fragte er sie. Wilson verspürte plötzlich den unbändigen Drang Cuddy vor dieser Grausamkeit zu schützen. Er fasste sie an den Schultern an. „Du musst das nicht, wenn du nicht möchtest." Cuddy zog argwöhnisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wir sind hier, um Gregory zu helfen. Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen." Sie löste sich aus seinem Griff und ging an ihm vorbei. Es rührte sie, dass Wilson sie schützen wollte, aber sie brauchte, ähnlich wie House, diese letzte Aktion um das Trauma verarbeiten zu können. Wilson seufzte, fuhr sich durchs Haar, und hoffte, dass Cuddy dem Anblick der Brandruine standhalten konnte. House hatte schon die Wohnung betreten, als Cuddy neben ihn zum stehen kam. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten verschlug es ihr Sprache und Atem. Sie schlug die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen und kämpfte gegen die nahenden Tränen an. Ihr wurde kurrzeitig schwindelig und ein erneuter Schwall von Überlkeit überkam sie, doch es lag nicht an der rauchigen und stickigen Luft. Es lag an der Vorstellung, dass in dieser Wohnung, bei diesem unfassbar zerstörerischen Brand, ein Mensch ums Leben gekommen war. Ein Mensch, den sie zu schätzen wusste und mochte. „Es tut mir unendlich Leid," flüsterte sie, doch House war viel zu sehr abgelenkt von dem bessesenen Gedanken, der ihn noch einmal hierher geführt hatte. „Ich werde im Schlafzimmer suchen." Mehr hatte er nicht dazu zu sagen. Er ließ eine schockierte Cuddy im Foyer der Wohnung stehen, der ein Wilson für seelischen Beistand an die Seite eilte. Sanft legte er Cuddy eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er wollte ihr nicht das Gefühl vermitteln, er würde auf Distanz gehen, aber gleichzeitig versuchte er, ihr nicht zu Nahe zu kommen. „Lisa, du kannst immer noch nach Hause fahren." Tapfer schüttelte sie den Kopf, doch keine 2 Sekunden später fiel sie Wilson in die Arme und schluchzte in sein Hemd.

**†**

In den Trümmern ließ sich nur schlecht suchen. Entweder zerbröselte ein Gegenstand, wenn man ihn in die Hand nahm, oder er war mit einem anderen Gegensatz verschmolzen und nicht mehr zu identifizieren. Cuddy wollte sich gerade das Bücherregal, oder was davon übrig war, im Wohnzimmer vornehmen, als Wilson aus der Küche kam. Er zog die Latexhandschuhe aus und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die schwitzige und glänzende Stirn. Obwohl es draußen erträgliche 18 Grad waren, schwitze man in der verrauchten Wohnung, deren Fenster von der Feuerwehr verbarrikadiert worden waren. „In der Küche ist sie nicht," sagte Wilson. Cuddy nickte nur kurz und nahm eine Holzschachtel vom Regal. Vorsichtig öffnete sie sie und fand nichts außer ein paar Muscheln in ihr. Auch sie schwitze und der Sauerstoffmangel in der Wohnung machte ihr zusätzlich zu schaffen. „Im Wohnzimmer bin ich bisher auch noch nicht fündig geworden," sagte sie. Gerne hätte sie sich irgendwo kurz hingesetzt und sich ausgeruht, aber egal wo sie hinsah, überall war Ruß. Sie wollte gerade nach etwas greifen in dem Regal, dass aussah wie eine Glasschale, aber sie blieb an gesplitterten Holz hängen und ihr Handschuh riss. „Verflucht!" schrie sie auf, zog die Handschuhe von den Händen und warf sie zu Boden. „Ruhig," sagte Wilson und zog ein neues paar Handschuhe, wie es schien, aus einem unerschöpflichen Vorrat in seiner Jackentasche, hervor. Als er sie Cuddy reichte, tätschelte er kurz ihre Wange und sie schenkte ihm dafür ein gequältes Lächeln."Danke."

**†**

Das Schlafzimmer war, im Gegensatz zum Wohnzimmer, wo das Feuer ausbrach und wütete, noch vollständig intakt. Lediglich ein leichter Rußfilm zog sich über die Wände und Möbel. Als House das Zimmer betreten hatte, war es, als würde die Trauer plötzlich in Tonnen auf seiner Brust lasten.  
>Er setzte sich auf das Bett, auf die unbenutzte Seite, und strich mit seiner Hand über das Kissen, auf dem ihr Kopf geruht hatte. Im Stillen betete er dafür, dass sie, als die Rauchvergiftung sie langsam erstickte, am schlafen war und keine Schmerzen erleiden musste. Er würde das nie herausfinden können, denn eine Obduktion wurde von der Staatsanwaltschaft nicht verlangt. Er nahm das Kissen und presste es an sich. House stieg der Geruch von ihrem Parfüm in die Nase und mit ihm die letzten Erinnerungen, die er an sie hatte."Warum?" flüsterte und sah sich im Schlafzimmer um. In diesem Raum hatte er nie eine Nacht verbracht und jetzt bereute er es. Cuddy und Wilson waren schon eine halbe Stunde lang an suchen, ehe House sich wieder aufrichtete und in dem Nachttisch auf der linken Seite des Bettes nachschaute. Nichts. Er schloss die Schublade wieder, in der eine Bibel lag. Die Bibel verwunderte ihn nicht. Wahrscheinlich war es die Ausgabe, die ihre Mutter ihr veerbt ging um das Bett herum und öffnete die Schublade des anderen Nachttisches. Aber sie beinhaltete nur ein Paar Kosmetikprodukte, von denen House noch nicht mal wusste, dass sie existierten. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen und zum Kleiderschrank gehen, als ihm auf dem Boden neben dem Tisch etwas ins Auge stach. Er bückte sich und hob den silberfarbenen Bilderrahmen auf. Ein kleines, trauriges, sehnsüchtiges Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als er sie in seinen Armen liegend sah. Das Bild wurde auf einer Party in Cuddys Haus. Der Bilderrahmen musste wohl auf den Boden gefallen sein, als die Sanitäter sie aus dem Schlafzimmer getragen haben. Das Glas hatte einen kleinen Sprung, aber House dachte nicht daran, als er den Rahmen in die Innentasche seines Mantels steckte, es erneuern zu lassen. Nun ging House zum Kleiderschrank und öffnete eine der Türen. Auch wenn er nicht oft zu Gast gewesen war, wusste er, wo sie ihre Blazer aufbewahrte. Gleich beim ersten Griff in eine der Taschen eines Blazers, wurde er fündig. Er fand den Gegensatz genau dort vor, wo sie ihn am Abend des Brandes verstaut hatte, bevor sie seine Wohnung verließ.Er hielt ihn sich dicht vor die Augen, die nun unweigerlich feucht wurden. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust schwoll an, seine Kehle schnürte sich immer weiter zu, und ehe er die Kontrolle vor den Augen seiner besten Freunde verlor, ließ er den Gegenstand zu dem Bilderahmen in seiner Jacke gleiten. Noch eine Sekunde länger in diesem Raum, und House hätte das Gefühl entwickelt, ersticken zu müssen. Schnell, als wäre er auf der Flucht vor seinen eigenen Gefühlen, humpelte er in das Wohnzimmer. „Ich habe sie gefunden," sagte er und verließ die Wohnung, ohne Cuddy und Wilson auch nur einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Bei seinen Worten fielen Cuddy Steine vom Herzen und Wilson atmete erleichtert auf. „Gott sein dank." Wilson reichte Cuddy, die in der Hocke vor dem Bücherregal kniete, eine Hand und zog sie zu sich herauf. Cuddy, obwohl sie es nie laut gegenüber Wilson sagen würde, war froh die Wohnung wieder verlassen zu dürfen. Als sie hinaus auf die Steintreppe traten, war House schon dabei sich ein Taxi herbeizuwinken. „Sollen wir dich zum Bestattungsinstitut begleiten?" fragte Wilson gerade so laut, dass er den Straßenverkehr übertönte. House schüttelte nur den Kopf ohne sich zu den beiden umzudrehen. Ein Taxi heilt, House stieg ein und verschwand. „Wenigstens ein Danke hätte er sagen können," murmelte Wilson und legte den Kopf schief. Der frische Wind fröstelte auf seiner verschwitzen Haut, und doch gab er Cuddy seine Jacke, damit sie nicht erkältete. Jetzt war es an ihr, seinen Arm zu tätscheln. „Das ist House, Du kennst ihn." Wilson nickte. „Danke, dass du mich begleitet hast," sagte er. Cuddy blickte auf in sein Gesicht und leckte sich die trockenen Lippen. „Nichts zu danken," antwortete sie. „Das ist doch selbstverständlich." Wilson schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist es nicht." Seine Stimme wurde leise und bedrückter. „Nicht nur House braucht einen Freund," sagte Cuddy und stieg die Treppen zur Straße hinab. „Auch du braucht manchmal einen Freund." Sie winkte sich und Wilson ein Taxi heran. „Komm, lass uns nach Hause fahren." Wilson nickte und stieg zu ihr ins Auto. <p>

†

„Lassen Sie mich wohl eine Stunde alleine?" fragte House den jungen Mann im Bestattungsinstitut und reichte ihm ein paar Dollarnoten. Der junge Mann, womöglich ein Student, arbeitet für einen Wachdienst, der die Order hatte, niemanden unbeaufsichtigt im Messesaal bei der aufgebahrten Leiche verweilen zu lassen. Der Student aber nahm ihm mit einem stummen Nicken, dass das Danke ersetzen sollte, das Geld ab und schloss die Tür hinter House, als dieser den Saal betrat. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl breitete sich in House aus, und als er den Mittelgang zum Sarg auf der Empore entlangschritt, erkannte er dieses Gefühl als Angst. Es war die Angst, nun Abschied nehmen zu müssen. Ein Abschied, der einen kompletten Umbruch seines Lebens mit sich ziehen würde. Es war die Angst vor Veränderungen mit denen House nicht umgehen konnte. Es war die Angst, nun alleine zu sein. Es machte ihm nichts aus, dass er ein Einzelgänger war und nur wenige Freunde hatte, aber ihm machte die Leere in seinem Herzen etwas aus. Man hatte ihm ein Loch ins Herz gerissen. Ein Loch, dass immer bluten würde, solange er noch im Diesseits verweilen würde. Er kam am Sarg aus dunklem Mahagoniholz an und blieb stehen. Er verhaarte mehrere Momente vollkommen reglos und fragte sich, ob er das wirklich wollte. Wollte er Stacy wirklich in Erinnerung behalten, wie sie tot in einem Sarg lag, die Hände auf dem Bauch gefaltet, in einem schwarzen Anzug gekleidet mit blassem Gesicht? Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und stieg auf die Empore. Er legte seinen Stock leise auf den mit rotem Teppich überzogenen Boden und hielt sich zitternd mit beiden Händen am Sarg fest. Er starrte Stacy ins Gesicht und eine bittere Wut stieg in ihm auf. Warum musste sie sterben? Was hatte sie getan, dass sie nicht mehr Leben durfte. Je länger er Stacy anschaute, desto irrationaler wurden seine Gefühle. Er steichelte Stacy eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und dann über ihre Wange, die er so gerne geliebkost hatte. „Ich liebe dich," flüsterte er und schmeckte die salzigen Tränen auf seinen Lippen. Er zog aus der Innentasche seines Mantel den Gegenstand aus dem Schlafzimmer heraus und beugte sich über den Sarg. „Ich lass dich erst gehen, wenn ich mir sicher sein kann, dass du sie trägst" weinte er leise. „Ich weiß, wie viel sie dir bedeutet hat." House hob mit der linken Hand ihren Kopf an und als er die leblosigkeit spürte, schüttelte ihn ein Weinkrampf. Er musste sich kurz sammeln, bevor einen erneuten Vesuch starten konnte. Mit der linken Hand hielt er ihren Kopf und mit der rechten Hand legte er Stacy die Kette mit dem Kreuz an, welche sie immer getragen hatte. Vorsichtig bettete er ihr Kopf wieder auf das küsste sie sanft auf die geschlossenen Lippen. „Ich werde dich nie vergessen," flüsterte er und platzierte das Kreuz in der Kuhle oberhalb ihres Schlüsselbeins.


End file.
